


Marie of Romania

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Break Up and Make Up, Community: fluff_friday, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a thing that can never go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marie of Romania

Oh, life is a glorious cycle of song,  
A medley of extemporanea;   
And love is a thing that can never go wrong;   
And I am Marie of Romania.  
-Dorothy Parker

 

Jack's hands rest clumsily in Daniel's hair, idly brushing through the long mop. He's never really known what to do with his hands while Daniel's going down on him. It feels kind of impersonal not to be touching him; but trying to put them on his shoulders means he has to hunch over funny, and he's afraid he's going to revert to his head-pushing ways if he leaves them in Daniel's hair. Reciprocating is out of the question, too, as a result of that time that he did just a little too good of a job and Daniel got so distracted that he actually _bit_ him.

If Sam were still here, this would all be easier, because he could just put his hands on her and not worry about it. He could just lie back and let her kneel over him, let the people with younger spines and knees do all the work. Or maybe it'd be Sam- who wasn't nearly so easily distracted as some people- with her face in his lap, moaning around him as Daniel gave it to her nice and hard from behind. Hell, maybe she wouldn't even have to be touching them to make this feel less weird; it'd be better if she were watching, if they were doing this for her benefit.

But of course, that's not how it is anymore. He's only ever tried to bring it up once, to ask Sam why one morning she was just gone, like a month and half of them piled up in Jack's bed at every possible opportunity was just nothing at all. Sam smiled sadly at him like maybe she knew something he didn't. It kinda pissed him off, because he'd been starting to think that maybe Sam figured she was the third wheel and they were just too nice to tell her. And that was fucking ridiculous, because she was _Sam_. Sam, whose smile is always infectious and just a little dirty. Sam, who's more hopeful on her bad days than the two of them put together. Sam, who repeatedly lets Jack drink her under the table and who makes Daniel's face light up from the simple pleasure of being understood.

Fuck, fuck, he's not supposed to be thinking about Sam at all right now, is he? Maybe it's obvious; all of a sudden, Daniel just pushes him away and gets up, pressing his palms to his forehead and sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Jack scoots closer, rubbing awkward circles onto Daniel's back, trying not to be a dick about the fact that Daniel's just stopped in the middle of a perfectly decent blowjob to have a moment.

Daniel takes a couple of deep breaths, huge sighing things that wrack his whole body; Jack starts to worry a little, like things are maybe more wrong than he thought. "I- I can't do this, Jack," Daniel stammers quietly, looking up at him through damp lashes. And Christ, it's exactly what a little voice in the back of Jack's head has been _screaming_, but that doesn't stop it being the worst thing he could possibly hear.

If that's how it is, fine, he can do this. Jack's real good at losing Daniel; he's had a lot of practice. He clenches his jaw and smiles, getting ready to tell Daniel to get the hell out of his house so that he can lose his shit in peace.

Daniel's eyes get huge and terrified. "Oh, no, no, no, Jack." He catches Jack by the shoulder; Jack stops just short of shaking him off. "_Jack_," Daniel says desperately. He sighs heavily, his shoulders slumping forward. "I meant I can't do this without Sam."

Something in his chest breaks up, stops pressing directly into his heart. "Oh, thank god," Jack says, tilting his head back and letting out a long, relieved breath. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Call her and tell her to get her ass back here."

Daniel just sort of blinks at him for a minute, like he can't tell whether Jack is mocking him or not. When he finally grins, though, it's crazy how much good it does Jack, like the sun has finally come out after weeks of rain.

He leans forward, brushing a kiss over the corner of Jack's mouth. "Where'd you put the phone?"


End file.
